A Not So Hidden Secret
by Lady Shyla
Summary: Klaine! WATERSPORTS! BEDWETTING! DIAPER PLAY! Kurt has a secret. So does Blaine. SLASH. No Flames.
1. Chapter 1

Hey well first off this story is not only SLASH but there is DIAPER PLAY and some WATERSPORTS. Not to mention BED WETTING! So please do not flame. I love KURT/BLAINE and this was something of a plot bunny in my mind for a while so I decided to write it after it would just NOT leave me alone. Enjoy. Rating is R(M) for a reason.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was. Please don't sue.

Chapter 1

Kurt's POV

He blinked and looked at his alarm clock. It was 04:15am. The bright lights from the clock hurt his eyes. He was about to turn away and go back to sleep when he felt something cold. Horror quickly settled on his face as he realised what it was he was feeling.

"No...no...no..." he started muttering to himself. If he had been on his own, then perhaps he wouldn't be freaking out like this but in this instance Blaine was in the bed also. What was he going to do? He just wet the bed. The bed his brand new boyfriend was sharing with him after his dad had allowed Blaine to stay over. His breathing grew shallow. Without realising he had hugged his knees to himself slipping the bedcovers further down the bed allowing the massive wet spot to be seen in the moonlight.

When an arm curled around his shoulders he jumped and nearly screamed. Then in his panic induced haze he recognised said boyfriend and that just made things so much worse.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry. I can't believe I did this. Oh God you must hate me." I really was struggling to breathe. Then I felt him pulling me closer almost sitting me in his lap. I struggled, not wanting perfect Blaine to feel my shame.

"Shh...It's okay. It was just an accident. It's okay. I don't hate you. I could never hate you." Over and over he whispered to me and I found my breathing returned to normal. However, this just allowed the shame to fill me even more.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I should have told you. I never should have let you sleep here. I just thought...I mean it had been a while. Oh God, can you ever forgive me?" I look away from his face, not wanting to see the disgust in his eyes.

"Kurt, listen to me. It's okay. I promise you, I don't mind. Really I don't. Okay, so stop beating yourself up about it. I still love you! I always will and this won't change anything."

I find myself believing his words. "Really?"

"Yes, really; I wet the bed myself 'till I was 14. So it's okay." I couldn't believe just how great Blaine was being.

"It started after my mom..." I hesitate, but his calm face makes me want to continue. "...it was really bad for a while. Every night. Then it started to get better. Now it's only when I'm really stressed or worried..." I bite my lip wondering if I should say anymore. However, Blaine has been so great I think maybe I can be completely honest with him. "...but then at McKinely...the bullying. It got so much worse. Most of us in the Glee club keep a change of clothes in our lockers. It's betting than staying in slushy stained clothes anyway, but that's just a good excuse for me having them."

I look at Blaine, one of the things I love best about him is the way he focuses so totally on our conversations. I can see him thinking and better yet, I can see him accepting.

"You, have accidents...during the day?" He asks. I nod my head in agreement. Unable to control the blush working itself down my neck. "Oh Kurt, it must have been so difficult for you. How'd you keep people from finding out?" I bite my lip.

"Luck I suppose. A lot of Luck." I squirm uncomfortably in my wet clothes.

"Why don't you go get a shower? I'll change the bed, okay?" Blaine looks at me with those eyes and I find myself agreeing and moving off to the bathroom.

It was a week since I had disgraced myself. However, since my confession I had started to feel a little better about my situation. After all, if Blaine had really wet the bed 'till he was 14, this was something else which would bring them together, right?

_Kurt, my parents are gone away for the weekend. I'm house sitting. Want to keep me company? –Blaine_

I look at my phone and smile. Spending time with Blaine was always a good thing. I ask my dad can I go and ten minutes later I'm in the navigator driving towards Blains house.

"Hi." I say when he opens the door.

"Hey Kurt. Come in. I'm glad you came." I'm lead up stairs to his room and I sit on the bed.

"So, what are we going to do this weekend?" I look at Blaine with a smile. That's when I see how nervous Blaine looks. "Blaine? What's wrong?"

"Kurt, you know I love you?"

"I love you too. Please, tell me?"

"Kurt, after last week..." I freeze.

"Oh God I knew it! You want nothing more to do with me right?"

"What? No; of course not. I love you. Just please list to what I have to say." I calm down. "Right, well after last week I got to thinking. I know you're still not comfortable with...everything, and to be honest, I still get embarrassed over my own situation. I'd like to try and fix that."

"How?" I ask, genuinely curious now.

"Well...don't freak out okay. It's just an idea, but well I bought some adult diapers and I thought we could use them this weekend." I blink.

"Excuse me? Use them?" I can't be hearing this right. Can I?

"Err...well yes. Not for b-bowel movements or anything like that but you know. I thought maybe if we did that and knew both of us where doing it, then maybe we both could get more comfortable with our situations. What do you think?" I'm shocked, I think to myself. But then as embarrassing as it's likely to be I can't help but think that maybe Blaine is right. After all, if we're both doing it, there won't be anything to tease about. I hope. Plus, I can't help but think I would be nice to not worry about wetting the bed...or myself for that matter.

"Okay." Blaine looks surprised. I doubt he thought I'd agree so quickly.

"Huh?"

"Okay." I repeat. "We'll do it."

"Really?" He almost sounds excited. Interesting I think to myself. I'll have to remember that.

"Yes...now go get those diapers before I change my mind." I see him blush and watch as he reaches into his wardrobe and pulls out a large package of adult diapers. He takes out two and hands one to me. I take it and I'm surprised to feel how soft it is. I let out a shuddering breath. I won't deny that I'm nervous.

"You sure you're okay with this?" he asks me.

"Yes. Just, how should we do this?" I lift the diaper slightly as I talk.

"Erm, I can go into the bathroom first if you want. Then you can do it. Okay?" I agree. When Blaine comes out of the bathroom I nearly choke on air. He's wearing his shirt and the diaper, but nothing else.

"Is this okay?" He asks. "It's just that I thought since we both knew what was going on and since we have to house to ourselves for the weekend..." His sentence trails off. He looks so vulnerable and I realise that he started all this for me. I stand up and put my arms around him.

"I think I just fell in love you all over again." I say. I kiss his cheek and slip away into the bathroom only to emerge in my shirt and diaper. It's oddly freeing and when I see Blaine's eyes on me I know I've done the right thing. He smiles, gives me a kiss and grabs my hand. We spend the morning downstairs watching Disney movies and exchanging kisses whenever we felt like it. It was amazing. But, that's when I felt it. I knew I wouldn't last long. I needed the toilet.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey well first off this story is not only SLASH but there is DIAPER PLAY and some WATERSPORTS. Not to mention BED WETTING! So please do not flame. I love KURT/BLAINE and this was something of a plot bunny in my mind for a while so I decided to write it after it would just NOT leave me alone. Enjoy. Rating is R(M) for a reason.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was. Please don't sue.

Chapter 2

Kurt's POV

I was cuddling up to Blaine on the couch. My side pressed into him, my legs curled up beneath me. His arm was around me and normally I would be delighted by this. In this instance however, I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Earlier that morning Blaine and I had agreed to wear adult diapers for the weekend. Now, three and a half hours later I was starting to think I had made a mistake. Why? Well for one thing I was really despite for the loo and for another, with the way I was curled up against Blaine, I was sure he would notice if I started to pee in my diaper. I mean I'd almost certainly tense up. Not to mention, what would happen if the diaper leaked! I couldn't bare it if Blaine saw that. The idea that he could see me peeing in a diaper like a baby was bad enough, but if the diaper leaked and he saw me with pee pouring down my legs forming a puddle around my feet was horrifying. Worse was if the diaper leaked and I stained the couch! I'm so screwed. Not to mention all these thoughts were making me need to pee all the more!

I must have given some indication that something was wrong because Blaine tightened his arm around me and turned his head slightly to watch me instead of the film.

"Everything okay Kurt?"

"It's fine Blaine."

"You sure? You don't sound okay." I shift slightly, which was a bad Idea as I feel myself spurt a little.

"I have to go..." I whisper. It takes a second then I see him smile. His face is understanding.

"It's okay. Do it. I don't mind. That's what this weekend is all about right?" I nod uncertainly. I know I'm not going to be able to hold on much longer. I feel another spurt escape. I really can't hold on any longer. I turn my head so I'm hiding in his chest and that's when I lose it. I feel a flood release into my diaper and even though I'm mortified I can't help but notice how nice it feels to have warm water caressing my dick and balls. I snuggle further into Blaine as I feel myself finishing. I pretend there wasn't a slight hissing as my bladder had realised itself.

"Well done Kurt. I'm so proud of you!" I look up in shock.

"What?"

"You were really brave to go through with that and I'm proud of you." I smile.

"So...what about you? Have you...?" I wave a hand towards his diaper.

"Not yet, though I do need to go now that you mention it." I look at him as thought to say 'well go on!'

"Okay." He says and then I hear it. Hissing. Louder than mine. Then a moan. Wait what? But I'm certain I heard it. Blaine had moaned, because he was peeing? Was it just because he'd had to go so much and it felt good realising his bladder or was it, something else? Blaine rested his cheek on my head and I heard him sigh. Then it was over. He was finished.

"Blaine?" I ask. When I have his attention I continue. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Huh?"

"You moaned." I say in explanation. I see a flash of panic before the smooth talking dapper boy I'm used to returns.

"I like it."

"Like what?" I ask.

"The diapers. Peeing in them. I Told you I stopped wetting the bed when I was 14. Well it's true I stopped having accidents then, but then I started buying the diapers and I liked it. I liked the feeling of it. At first I thought I'd never be able to tell you, but then last week happened and I thought maybe this way I could do both. Tell you and help you become more comfortable with your situation. Do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I'm just surprised. I'm glad you told me though. Thank-you for trusting me with this. Besides, when I was...when I...well when _it_ was happening I kinda liked it. It felt good. So I can kinda see where you're coming from." I can't help but blush at the end of my speech but then he smiles and I can't help but smile back.

"Come on. Let get some water. We should fill up. It's going to be a long weekend!" To my shock he winks at me as he drags me off the couch and into the kitchen. Amazing.

We both drank two litres of water each and then we decided to go up to Blaine's bedroom to go through his Vogue collection.

"Shit!" I looked up not expecting the profanity from Blaine's mouth.

"What's wrong?" He looks at me sheepishly from his chair and smiles.

"I've got to go again." It's been an hour and a half. I look at him expectantly. "I didn't want to go again so soon." He tells me.

"Oh. Well, you could try to hold it I guess." I shrug.

"Nah...this is what they were made for." With that statement Blaine spreads his legs and starts to relieve his bladder. "Ungh...that feels good." He exclaims. He looks like he's really enjoying it. To my surprise a yellow stain appears on the diaper and I watch its progression as Blaine thoroughly soaks himself.

"Wow." I say. I don't know why but for some reason watching Blaine like this is a real turn on. Watching him willingly give up control the way he is when he's normally so in control of himself and his surroundings. The whole situation is scintillating. I can feel myself getting hard in my diaper. _There's a sentence I never thought I say!_ I watch him as his whole body quivers with the thrill of letting go. There's a lazy smile on his face which has an almost secretive quality to it. As though he's saying I'm doing something I shouldn't but you don't know I am.

I barely notice it when I stand, however I certainly do notice when I've made my way to him and pull him into a kiss; all the while he's still peeing. We both moan into the kiss. By now I'm sure he's stopped peeing but I don't care. I need to devour him. I shove my tongue into his mouth and I pull him out of his chair. Once we're both standing I place on hand on his cheek. The other goes to his diaper. I'm not even trying to touch his cock which is rapidly hardening as we continue. No, I just need to feel how wet he is down there. I squeeze slightly and feel moisture on my hand. I finally shove my hand down his diaper and grip his now hard cock before stroking it. I'm looking for a second release. Not urine, no...this time I want something else.

Blaine's hands are around me. One hand has fisted itself in my hair. The other is playing with the back of my diaper. He's not the only one who needs a release. I rip my lips away from his mouth and before I attack them to his neck I manage to gasp out, "Touch me! Please!" It's not a question, but a demand. One that is quickly followed. When I feel his hand reach around to my front and down my diaper I bite the boy in my arms. He's just touched my hard cock. Something no one else has ever done. I feel drunk with passion. As he fists me and starts to pump I move my own hand faster over his prick. Together we pant and moan. We find each other's lips again and that's when I feel his body tense up. I know he's going to come. I'm not disappointed. As his hot semen coats my fingers I cry out as my own orgasm quickly follows.

We stand there for a second supporting each other for a moment longer with our hands down each other's diapers. I look into Blaine's eyes and just as I go to remove my hand from his diaper I feel my own bladder release again. My eyes widen in shock as I try to stop my stream. I'm not just peeing in a diaper, but over Blaine's hand! I manage to stop the stream after a second.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what..."

"Don't stop! Keep going!" I feel I should be surprised at the request but after everything else that has happened today I'm not. I nod once and release my bladder again. All over my boyfriends hand.

"That feels good." He says while he plays with the stream.

"Mmm...it does." I agree. I laugh slightly. This whole day has been so surreal.

"I love you." I say suddenly.

"I love you too, Kurt" Blaine says. He takes his hand out of my diaper which is now as pee stained as his own and he _licks_ his hand. Just when I thought nothing else could surprise me! Still I've taken so well to this much, what's a little more?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey well first off this story is not only SLASH but there is DIAPER PLAY and some WATERSPORTS. Not to mention BED WETTING! So please do not flame. I love KURT/BLAINE and this was something of a plot bunny in my mind for a while so I decided to write it after it would just NOT leave me alone. Enjoy. Rating is R(M) for a reason.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was. Please don't sue.

Chapter 3

Blaine's POV

I look at Kurt and can't help but think how beautiful he is. "We should probably get cleaned up. Put new diapers on." I say. I see him nod and I take out two more diapers from the package in my closet. I've been so lucky today. When Kurt first arrived I hadn't really thought he would go through with my plan. I thought he would scoff and it would be forgotten about, never to be spoken of again. But, he surprised me. He took to the idea well and even initiated an intimacy we had not participated in yet. I did not see that coming this morning. Still, I'm not complaining.

I go into the bathroom and take of my soaking diaper which is now stained with come as well. I smile to myself. My parents aren't returning 'till late tomorrow night. Kurt and I still have plenty of time to play.

After we both washed up and changed our diapers we went back downstairs to the kitchen. I set about making something for dinner for us both. I will admit however that Kurt was the only reason our meal was edible. Oops. After dinner we decided to watch a few more films and we spent the night talking about them.

As the night progressed we started getting giddy and before long I found myself chasing Kurt around the living room.

"Ha ha. Blaine!" Kurt's laughter made me swell with joy. Then I caught him and he called out my name in surprise. I decided I'd tickle him. As my hands reached his sides and started to move he screeched out and before long we were on the ground and I was straddling him.

"Oh stop! Please. I'll pee myself! Please, stop!" I listened to Kurt begging me but I kept going. I could see the laughter and happiness on his face. Then I felt it. He had stopped moving beneath me and his face was scrunched up. He was peeing. I'm not sure what came over me but I realised right then I needed to see it. I had to see it. So before Kurt could say anything I had un-taped the sides of his diaper and pulled the front towards me. I saw him gape with shock but I could focus on nothing more than that golden stream now hitting his stomach as it arched up away from the diaper. I was so hard from watching and when the stream finished and I finally looked into Kurt's eyes I saw not revulsion but lust. Kurt had enjoyed it just as much as I did.

"What was that?" He asked me.

"I just, I had to see you. I had to see it. I'm sorry if I scared you." I say.

"It's...it's okay. Just warn me next time." I smile.

"There's going to be a next time?" I ask with a cheeky grin.

"Get off!" He says; laughing. "Go get me a towel so I can dry up without getting pee on your living room carpet!" I blush as I realise he's right. We defiantly did not need any questions about pee stains.

I get him a cloth to clean up with and hand it to him. I watch as he mops the urine off his body and soon he's standing and I offer to put his shirt into the wash so it'll be clean for him tomorrow. "You can borrow something of mine till then." I say. I watch him nod and he takes his shirt off, handing it to me. I go put on the wash and when I hear footsteps on the stairs I realise with a laugh he's gone to shower again.

It's late now. Kurt has another clean diaper on as I'd slightly ruined the straps when I had opened the last. "I love you." I say and I pull him closer to me on the bed. He snuggles into me and I fall asleep watching him.

I wake up and for a moment I'm confused. That's when I feel a sharp pang in my bladder. I realise I haven't peed since the incident in my room this afternoon. Kurt is still in my arms. I'm the big spoon and he is pressed right on my stomach. The pressure on my bladder makes itself known again and I realise I can go right now. I close my eyes and in seconds I'm flooding my diaper. It feels so good, and warm and naughty. I'm peeing in my diaper whilst sharing a bed with my boyfriend who's asleep in my arms. It feels great. My prick twitches slightly at the thought, despite the urine pouring out the top right now. By the time I've finished I've already fallen asleep.

Kurt's POV

I wake up to the sun on my face and feel Blaine's arms around me. I think about the last time this happened and shudder as I remember wetting the bed. I freeze for a second and check to make sure I haven't done the same again. As my hand moves across the dry bedding it hits of something thick and I realise it's a diaper. I'm wearing a diaper. That's when it all comes flooding back. I remember everything Blaine and I did yesterday and while I know I'm blushing bright enough to light a Christmas tree I can't find it in me to regret it.

"Morning beautiful." Blaine croons in my ear. I smile and turn around in his arms to face him.

"Morning" I say.

"Are you wet?" I'm asked.

"Err?" I shift to try and tell but then I feel two fingers in the top of my diaper.

"Ooo...you're soaking. Good boy." I can't help but laugh at Blaine's antics. Still I'm curious as to whether I wet the bed _or rather my diaper_ just because I'd had an accident or whether it was because I'd used the diaper earlier in the day yesterday. It was something that bore more thinking about.

After lazing about in bed for a while longer we both got out of bed and got ready for the day. We had until tonight to continue with the diapers and I really didn't want to miss a minute of it.

Their morning had passed by normally enough. They had eaten breakfast and had played around for a while. They made out on the couch and had sung to each other. Right now they were back in Blaine's bedroom and both were looking at an old photo album of his.

"I want you to pee on me!" I burst out. I feel my face flame and I look back at a cute picture of Blaine cuddling a teddy bear.

"Kurt, look at me." I shake my head from side to side. I'm mortified. I don't know what possessed me to say that. Except I do. Last night when Blaine had opened my diaper and I had felt my stream hit me with Blaine leaning over me like that I couldn't help but imagine him doing such a thing to me. The fantasy hadn't left me alone all day and I guess my mouth ran away with the thought before my brain had time to catch up. I felt Blaine's hand on my chin, urging me to look up. Finally I do.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"Kurt, it's okay. I don't mind. Don't ever be afraid to tell me something, or to ask for something from me. I'll always listen to you and I promise I'll always try to understand where you're coming from. Okay?" I nod shakily, he still has a grip on my chin. Now the hand is moving to cup my cheek.

"If this is something you are sure you want then I'd be honoured." I'm surprised to hear him agree.

"Thank-you. I mean, for not making a big deal or acting weird..." I trail off.

"Kurt, we're both sitting in my room in diapers, something I asked you to do! I should be the one thanking you. Now, do you want to this now? I don't want to push but I've a full bladder and either it's now or we wait till later till I can fill it again." I blush and nod my head to agree.

"Now; please." By mutual agreement we move of into the bathroom. Blaine has a separate bath and shower in his en-suite. Thinking for a second I climb into the bath and sit right back with my legs stretched out. "Do it!" I say. I hear him groan and in seconds he's removed his diaper and is standing in the bath above me. I look into his eyes and almost miss when his flow starts.

It hits my shoulder first. It's hot and pale yellow. There is little smell which surprises me until I realise all the water we drank since yesterday morning has obviously had an effect. Blaine moves his stream down lower to my chest and taking my eyes away from his cock I lock eyes with him whilst lifting one hand. I move the hand down my chest, down my belly and finally, taking a deep breath I grasp my own hard cock. I see his eyes widen and darken in lust. He moves his stream so it's hitting my hand and cock as I stroke faster and faster. It doesn't take long and I'm screaming his name whilst I spurt out jets of white fluid. His own torrent ends and he sits down in the bath with me.

"Fuck Kurt. That was so hot!" His breath is shallow and laboured. "How did it feel? Was it what you wanted?" I chuckle at that.

"Blaine I just came so hard I have come in my hair. That was amazing." I say.

"Will you...I mean could I..." he trails off.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well nothing really. It's just that I was wondering, I've always wanted to hold a guys prick whilst he was peeing. Would you let me?" I smile.

"Of course. Here or?" I let the question hang.

"Erm, no; at the toilet. I want to stand behind you and hold it." I stand out of the bath and we both rush to the toilet. After just coming I defiantly need to pee so Blaine is behind me and barely grasping my cock when I let loose. He directs the spray into the bowel and I lean back into him whilst I void my bladder. It feels so good.

Once again we shower and clean up and I'm in yet another diaper. We have lunch and I feel the need to pee again. We're sitting at the island in Blaine's kitchen and I decided to just let go. It feels so good and so naughty to be doing this. I'm basically peeing in a chair and no one is the wiser. Or so I think. I look at Blaine and he has a happy, indulgent sort of smile on his face. I know he knows what I'm doing and for some reason that has made it feel all the better!

"That Mr. Hummel was a very naughty thing to do." I can't help but smirk slightly as I look defiantly into his eyes and finish my wee.

"That felt good." I state boldly. He laughs

"I'm glad you're enjoying your diapers so much." He says. I watch him carefully for the latter part of the afternoon and when he's playing the piano to me I notice the slight quiver of his legs and the satisfied smile appearing on his face for what it truly is. He's pissing his diaper whilst he plays to me. Now that is bold. As the time grew late I knew it was time for me to go. His parents would be back soon and I had a curfew.

"Here." As I'm about to leave he hands me a bag. When I look in it I realise there are about a half dozen new diapers in it. "No more wet sheets unless you want to." He says with a wink. I laugh, kiss him goodbye and drive home. This weekend has certainly been entertaining.

I think I'll try that diaper again tonight.


End file.
